Not Meant to Be
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: This is a continuation of Cunningham0208487's story! :D
1. I HAVE seen you Before!

**Hey there. I am continuing Cunningham0208487's story: "Not Meant to Be" :) Well I hope I do a good job.**

_Mikaela's POV_

Clive, Luke, Allie and I finally reached the restaurant. Of course Luke ordered the most out of all of us. I smiled. Then Clive looked over at Allie and I.

"Hey, there was something I never asked, where are you from? I don't think I've ever seen you two in London before."

Allie and I exchanged glances. I didn't know what to answer. Would they really believe our story of how we were 'magically' transported to London through the Thames all the way from a swimming pool in America?

"Well we don't know if you would exactly believe us... We would like to wait until the Professor is well so that we can talk to him," I said.

"Um alright... May I ask how you know the Professor?" Luke asked with some pasta hanging out of his mouth.

"It's a long story, just trust us okay?"

"Alright then..."

_Layton's POV_

Flora walked into my room and brought me a cup of tea.

"Thank you Flora,:" I said.

"You're welcome Professor! So how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling quite a bit better. It is nice to be recovering."

"Oh that's good!" Flora exclaimed jumping up.

_Clive's POV_

Now I am almost too sure that I've seen Allie before, but where? Wait! I remember she said that she visited London with her family before... Did I maybe see her then?

"Hey Clive, why are you being so quiet? You look deep in thought." Luke said. He and the girls looked at me.

"Huh, no everything is fine. Just kind of zoned out I guess."

"Okay, whatever you say," Luke said smiriking.

**Ok there you go. I know its really short compared to what I usually write, but I want to see if I'm doing okay so please review and tell what you think! :) Love ya'll!**


	2. The Wonderful Professor of London

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm really behind and I haven't updated this!**

_Allie's POV_

Is it my imagination or is Clive staring at me...? Maybe I did see him before, I don't know...

The silence was broken by Luke's cell phone ringing. He answered it. From listening to the conversation he was talking to someone named Flora.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, bye Flora!" he said hanging up the phone a few mintutes later.

"Clive, that was Flora. She said the Professor is feeling much better so I was thinking Mikaela and Allie could meet him now?" Luke said to Clive.

"Yes good idea," Clive replied.

Hmm, so now I will get to meet this Professor...

"Oh my gosh we are going to meet the Professor!" Mikaela exclaimed happily hugging me.

"Yeah..." Maybe he is as awesome and intelligent as Mikaela says and maybe he knows how we can get back... I'm not in a big hurry to get home, but it would be nice to know that we will not be stranded her forever...

We followed Luke and Clive to the Professor's flat walking the busy streets of London.

When we finally arrived, Clive and Luke lead us into the Professor flat. Flora greeted us.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Allie and I. "Who are these two girls Luke?" she asked curiously.

"This is Allie and Mikaela. They want to talk to the Professor about something." Luke replied to Flora.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Allie and Mikaela. The Professor is in his study, reading some kind of old English literature..."

Mikaela didn't bother replying to Flora, I just ran towards the Professor's study and stood out the door waiting for me to come over. I rolled my eyes then walked over and we both walked in.

The Professor turned around and looked towards us. He put down his cup of tea. "Hello." he said unsure of who we were. I knew Mikaela was not going to say much right now from shock and awe so I decided to do the introducing...

"Hi. Professor Layton right? I am Allie, and this is my friend Mikaela."

Mikaela was hyperventilating... "H-Hi..." was all she managed to say.

"Nice to make your acquaintance... Yes I am Professor Layton. May I help you with something?" he asked.

"Well, it will sound crazy and completely insane..." I said.

"Please, do explain."

"Well, you see we are not from here... We um... Mikaela, can you explain it?"

"O-Okay... Hold on a second..." she said turning around.

_Mikaela's POV_

Oh my gosh, I just met _**THE**___Professor Layton! This is so amazing! Okay I suppose I should try to get serious here and explain instead of making Allie do it all...

I turned back around. "Well, like Allie said, it is a rather bizarre story... You see like she said we are not from here... We are actually American... But another thing is... Well you see... We we're in my yard at my pool and well we both dived in and we somehow ended up at The Thames... How did it happen? We have no clue, but we we're hoping you could help us somehow with this mystery...

The Professor now seemed lost in thought...

_Layton's POV_

Well this is quite the bizarre story... How is it even possible? I don't believe these girls would make up this story, so it has to be true... I'm sure there is a way to get them back to their place of origin...

"Girls, I am sorry that I do not have the answer right this second, but I will help you... That's what a gentleman does..." I said.

Mikaela squealed while the Allie stayed quiet.

"Thank you so much Professor. We highly appreciate it," Allie said.

"Yes thank you!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Now would you both like a cup of tea?"

We all went to the kitchen and I turned on the kettle. Where would this mystery take us this time?

**Hey its a bit longer! So what do you think? Once again sooo sorry about the slow updates... Heheh well anyways please review and tell me what you think :D Thanks!**


End file.
